


Breathplay

by FleetSparrow



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking on a Dick, Consensual sex becomes non-consensual, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Slade decides Dick needs to do a little breath training, and he's got a nice way to do it.





	Breathplay

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink fill: Breathplay

“Think of it as training,” Slade said, to the bound Dick Grayson before him.

“And this training just happens to involve your cock, huh?”

Slade grinned and ran his thumb over Dick’s cheek. “That’s right.”

“Run by me again just exactly what I’m training for?” Dick asked.

“Air. How long can you hold your breath when something takes it away from you.”

Dick squinted up at him in a way that suggested he wasn’t completely buying it, but it wasn’t challenging it enough to demand to be untied.

“All right. I’m ready.”

“That’s no good,” Slade said, undoing his fly. “You won’t always be ready.”

“But it’s just a training exerci—”

Slade grabbed Dick’s lower jaw and shoved in his cock, cutting Dick off. Dick gagged on the size of it, trying to adjust as Slade thrust into him. Dick growled around his cock, glaring up at Slade.

Slade chuckled and held the back of Dick’s head. “I told you you won’t be ready. Now, the training really begins.”

Dick coughed and breathed in through his nose, taking as much air as he could get before Slade pounded back into him. Slade pushed Dick’s head down to the hilt. Dick sucked and swallowed around him, trying to pull his head back, but Slade held him down tight. Dick gagged on the cock in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the shaft, its head halfway down his throat. He sucked and sucked until a blackness began to cloud his vision. He struggled against his bonds, trying to get his hands free to push away. Slade still had his hand on Dick’s head.

Blackness pulsed at the edges of his vision and Dick longed to pull away. He needed air. He needed Slade to let go of him. He gagged and drooled around Slade’s cock, his lungs aching for air. Dick mewled and moaned, a high whine coming out of him, all muffled by the large cock down his throat. He fought and struggled against Slade’s hand, fighting for air. Finally, as his vision faded entirely to black and his body began to go lax, Slade let go, pulling Dick off of him completely.

Dick sputtered and coughed, gulping in air. He gasped and panted, his eyes streaming tears down his face. That had been too close, even for Slade. How long was he going to hold him down? Till he collapsed? Till he died?

No, Slade wouldn’t go that far. He wouldn’t. But he almost had.

Slade looked down at him with no expression, just watched as Dick tried to breathe in all the air he could.

“You did well,” Slade said. “For an amateur. You could’ve done better.”

“No more,” Dick said, his voice hoarse.

“That was too weak, kid,” Slade said. “You have to be better than that.”

“I said no more!”

Slade grabbed Dick’s hair and tilted his head back, forcing him to look up.

“Try harder.”

“No.”

They stared at each other, each challenging each other. Slade relented first.

“All right. No more.” He released Dick’s hair. “I suppose you want to be untied now, don’t you?”

“That’d be nice,” Dick said.

Slade bent down and untied Dick, letting him stretch his limbs.

“I suppose you want help with that,” Dick said, nodding to Slade’s erection.

“I thought you said no more?”

“That’s when I couldn’t control it,” Dick said. “It’s my turn, now.”

Dick took Slade slowly back into his mouth, swirling his tongue along his head. He was careful as he took Slade further to keep breathing, to keep Slade from pinning him again. Slade wound a hand through Dick’s hair, and Dick paused, but Slade didn’t press him, so he continued. He sucked hard on the head of Slade’s cock, then took him deeper into his mouth. Slade held him down, but Dick was prepared this time.

He moaned around Slade’s cock, gently gliding his teeth over the underside of it. Slade hissed and let him go. Dick pulled back and grinned, slurping at Slade’s cock.

“Very funny, Grayson,” Slade said.

Dick gave him his best innocent eyes, and Slade chuckled. Dick stroked Slade’s shaft, suckling the head until Slade came, spilling himself into Dick’s waiting mouth. Dick hummed and swallowed it, lapping it up as best he could.

He pulled off with a pop and sat back on his haunches.

“Well, I think that training went well,” Dick said.

“You did all right, kid.”

Dick frowned. “I did fine.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Slade said, redoing his fly. Dick watched him with a frown as Slade climbed out Dick’s apartment window and disappeared into the night.


End file.
